


Promise

by AlyssaKendall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Love, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaKendall/pseuds/AlyssaKendall
Summary: He promises he'll always come home. And he plays his hand again and again. Clint/Laura PWP





	Promise

He promises he'll always come home. Even when the truth is that he's not sure.

They're in the bedroom on his first night back, and he can't stop kissing her. He's holding her close as they're taking off each other's shirts. He's got his hands on her sides, cupping them behind her before going for her bra. He slowly unhooks it as her tongue swirls in his mouth. She groans against him. Their pace, though it's fast, is full of affection, rather than rugged and needy. Though, Clint thinks, he needs her more than ever.

He moves his mouth to her neck and her collar, gently pushing her silky hair behind her shoulders so he can kiss there too. He's home, he tells himself. This whole fight, this battle for the world has been worth it because he's home now. He brings his hands forward and runs his thumbs over her breast, her nipples. He's kissing her mouth again and she sighs into his mouth. 

She is his life, his world. She is the reason he wants to fight for the good in the world, to give her a safe place. Without her, Clint isn’t sure he’d care about the collateral damage of war. Yet, with her, he wants a world worth saving. He wants security. He wants hope. He wants her. 

He'll lay her on the bed, next. Lay her down and get her pants down and off. He's kissing along her hips, spreading her legs so he can kiss her thighs. He'll move up and kiss just below her navel before pulling her panties off as well. Naked and desirous and gorgeous she lays for him. She's beautiful and he couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

He guides her to bend her knees to spread her legs apart once again, and this time he’s not stopping at a slew of kisses between her thighs. No, this time he wants to please her. He’s running his tongue along her slit, up and down, moaning as he focuses, as he tastes her arousal for him. Deeper, between her lips. Her high-pitched, breathy moans tell him where to focus. He flicks his tongue against her clitoris when he hears her moan his name, and he won’t stop. The world couldn’t stop him in this moment, even if it tried.

He’s known her for too long, and it’s far too easy to tell when she’s pretending. Right now, it’s anything but. Too long since they’ve had this moment, and he wants to bring her right there. His tongue swirls over her clit again, and he’s dragging it up and down in the rhythm he knows she loves, increasing pressure and increasing in speed. She’s moaning out for him, wanton and needy. Her hips buck up in the same rhythm as his tongue. He knows she wants more, but he’s not ready yet.

In a way, he can’t believe it’s her, that he’s home, and he’s here, and he can touch her. Sometimes, it’s a hard pill to swallow, when compared to gods and billionaires, he isn’t much of a marvel. Having lost control of his own executive functioning to a scepter, having left all he values so vulnerable, he’s been so afraid. A mere mortal, doing what he can do help, to survive. He’s not sure he deserves this after everything he’d done. He runs his hand along her thigh, and even though he knows that she forgives him, sometimes it doesn’t take away the sting. He’s not sure he deserves her. She’s perfect and pure. 

He only stops for a moment, and God, he swears, she’s the most incredible woman he’s ever seen. It’s only a momentary pause, and this time, when he dips back down between her legs, he’s pressing two fingers inside of her as well. He’ll work them in and out as again he focuses on on licking her clit again, and this time, oh god this time she can’t hold back. Clint moans against her as she comes, her legs trembling. She’s gasping his name between a flurry of “oh”s and “please”s and her hand twists into the silk sheet fabric.

He’s pulling his fingers out before standing up again, and this time it’s to take his own uncomfortably tight pants off. They’re tented in the front, and he’s careful but quick to get them down. He never takes his eyes off of her, though he can’t help but touch himself for a moment before climbing back onto the bed. This time he’s kneeling between her legs, and it’s his cock -- not his fingers, nor his tongue -- that presses up against her slit. Bent over her, he’s kissing at her breasts again, rocking up against her. It teases him, how wet and aroused she is for him, and it makes her even more irresistible. 

His tongue slides over her nipples before he decides to travel a little higher with his mouth. Kissing this time at her collar, her neck, and then finally her lips. She moans softly into his mouth and deepens the kiss, and he swears there’s nothing in the world he wants more than this. It feels like it lasts an eternity, and he’s only brought out of it when her hips are rocking back against him again. The head of his cock sliding along her entrance. 

“I want you,” she whispers.

It’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. 

He sits back just a little, and takes himself in his hand. She spreads her legs a little wider yet, and he’s able to guide his length inside of her. Slowly he begins to work his hips, as she rocks back against him. Her mouth is open but her eyes are shut in utter bliss. Slowly, at first. They have nothing but time now.

He leans down and kisses her as he thrusts in. His hips rock a steady a rhythm, and she moans into his mouth again. Her hips meet his in need and this time it’s he who gasps when her hips buck up against his, a little harder, a little needier. “Clint!” she gasps as he presses in again, kissing along her jaw and neck. “Baby, please…” It’s a cue to press in harder yet, and he does just that. She takes him harder and deeper, eyes locked on each other. Clint is home and they’re making love as the world stands still around them. 

She gave up her life for him. Everything she had ever known, gone, in an instant. She trusted her instinct so that there was only him, in a place where only love and strength could survive. Had he what she had, he couldn’t imagine giving it up to follow someone, well, like him. He took the gamble, a flying leap, when he had asked for her hand in marriage. She sacrificed everything while he, in turn, made a promise. A promise to keep her safe. A promise to give her a better world. A promise that he would come home, time and time again.

Promises he won’t ever break.

Slow and steady turns into hard and needy. Both of them panting, gasping, moaning for each other. Though often wordless, he’ll gasp her name, and she’ll beg for more. The rhythm turns rapid, but never falters. She meets the same pace before her legs are trembling again, and he can tell she’s losing it, that she’s close to the edge and he wants to fall over it with her. Harder, he can feel the sweat on his brow as the sensation in him starts to grow. He’s close too, and it’s Laura, only Laura that he needs.

They melt together into one as she climaxes first. He swears it’s most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen, the most amazing sensation he’s ever felt as she arches her back, eyes shut, and moans out. Her hands are on him, and she’s pulling him close, tightening around him. It’s only seconds until he’s there too. The sensation takes over as he feels his own orgasm crash like a wave around them. He’s coming hard into her. 

They’re catching their breath when her hands drop to their sides, and he’s rolling beside her. One hand finds hers and their fingers lace. He’s still panting alongside her as she whispers a small “I love you.” He squeezes her hand before responding, “I love you.” 

The afterglow lasts, even as he helps her to get up, and under the covers. They both only manage to get dressed in pajamas in case the patter of little feet come to wake them up in the morning.

And this time, leaving isn’t in the back of his mind. He’s promising he’ll stay home this time, because he came home this time. He’s home, and he has her, and he couldn’t imagine the world any other way. She’s already sacrificed so much for him. It’s his turn to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Clint, okay? And I love Clint and Laura so much, I want to be them when I grow up. And it just so happens that I felt like there was a serious lack of them in the fandom, and all I wanted to do was change that. Also, my usual drunk writing.


End file.
